Technologies using a simple object access protocol (SOAP) are known in the art to be employed to exchange messages between devices executing application programs in information technology (IT) systems or data centers of companies with widespread use of system architectures, such as a service oriented architecture (SOA).
The SOAP employs an extensible markup language (XML) to describe communication contents.
Relay devices are also known in the art to relay messages in exchanging the messages.
The relay devices relay messages exchanged between application programs in accordance with values contained in the messages.
For example, when distributing the loads for executing application programs, the relay devices may determine a destination server device in accordance with identifiers (IDs) or user names included in the messages to ensure uniqueness of distribution.
The relay devices sometimes increase in processing load because the relay devices need to identify (analyze) the values contained in the messages.
Technologies for reducing load per relay device are known in that a load balancer distributes loads on plural of relay devices.